The present invention relates to prosthetic denture devices. However, its application and relative functional use differs. Denture devices provide teeth where there are none, but should be in direct position and proportion to the underlying vacated gum.
This device goes over existing teeth and gums, and bridges over missing teeth where possible.
The present invention relates to prosthetic dental caps and/or crowns. However, the application and relative functional use of this invention differs. Caps and/or crowns are permanently affixed to the teeth. This device is not permanently affixed to the teeth.
In design appearance this device differs from caps and/or crowns in that it is one whole unit rather than multiple units, as used in caps and/or crowns.